


they'll stop eventually

by Repeat_png



Series: Wayward SOULs [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, More tags to be added, Parental Arguing, Parental Fighting, Physical Abuse, slight abuse, the skeletons are there for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png
Summary: Reader's parents get into a fight (like usual) and the skeletons happen to be there for this one.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Wayward SOULs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	they'll stop eventually

"Fuck you! _Fuck_ you!"

...

"d'they always do this?"

You sigh tiredly, leaning further up against Papyrus (who only tightens his hold on you) and stare down at where your fingers intertwine with the taller skeleton's. "Yea." Sans glances back to you from his spot on the edge of your bed before turning his attention back to the door. 

"do they ever...stop?"

"Eventually." 

...

Sans sighs, scooting backwards on your bed to lean up against your other side. You don't hesitate to take his hand in your own, and you rub your thumb along his phalanges as he gives your hand a reassuring squeeze. You close your eyes and let the feeling of the brothers against you overcome you. It's better than focusing on the noise. 

A door slams outside of your room and Papyrus jumps. You press against him, giving him a side hug to the best of your ability. You feel anger spark through you as your parent-children continue fighting. 

"It's _my_ fucking house, Josh! Get the fuck out!" Your mom screeches and you feel Sans press closer against you. You squeeze your eyes shut tight and wrap your arm around Papyrus', trying to block out the noise by smothering your face in his scarf. He seems to catch on and wraps his arm around you completely, taking Sans with you. You let out a shaky sigh as your mom's voice echoes through the house. 

"It's not all her fault," you mumble. "Dad's not fuckin innocent, he's lying. I know what he's like, he's not fucking innocent." You clench your fist and bite your lip as tears prick your vision. 

"I'm calling the cops, Debra, I'm fucking sick of this shit," You inhale sharply. " _Please don't be that fuckin stupid,"_ You whisper. Sans glances over to you. 

.

..

...

"168 Cherryvine Lane." 

_"Oh my god he's that fuckin stupid."_

You grit your teeth and huff, fighting the urge to step out of the room and tell the cops it's all bullshit. 

Sure enough, a few minutes pass by and you watch silently through a slit in your curtains as the cops pull up to your driveway, parking on the side of the road. Sans' hand tightens around yours a fraction, and you give him a squeeze back. The three of you sit still, silent as a mouse as you listen to the exchange between your parents and the police. 

"you're not gonna say anything?"

You glance at Sans, and his skull is ridden with confusion. "They have certain protocols, whatever happens tonight my mom's gonna go to jail. My dad's the one who called so he's the one they'll believe unless proven otherwise." 

Sans' eyelights dim as he turns to look back at your door. "oh." 

You grunt in agreement, letting out a sigh and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He leans into you, and rubs his thumb along your knuckles. 

There's a bang outside of your window, and you turn to peek through the crack, watching numbly as one of the police officers struggle to turn your mom around, a pair of cuffs dangling from his hand. "No, please, I didn't do anything wrong! _Please."_ Your mom pleads softly as she's cuffed and led away from the house. You turn back around, letting the curtain slip shut silently behind you. You can feel the skeleton's stares, but all you do is close your eyes and let yourself fall into Sans. He moves so that your head is in his lap and is running the tips of his phalanges through your hair. You grip onto his shorts, breathing in deeply as his scent fills your nose. You relax slightly, and feel Papyrus lift your legs so that they're on his lap. 

"we're here for ya, kid."

"Indeed, The Great Papyrus Would Never Leave A Friend Behind, Especially You." His voice softens near the end and you smile. 

"I love you guys." 

Sans' breath hitches a moment before he smiles, leaning forward to press a skelly kiss against your skull. Papyrus follows with one of his own, letting out a soft 'mwah!' as his teeth make contact. You smile again, giggling a little before letting out a deep sigh and letting your muscles relax completely. 

Whatever happens next, you won't be alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> a vent.


End file.
